


Checking Up

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel came to check up on Sam, what he sees has his grace boiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm getting these written up like no body's business. I am one number 14 at this moment and phew, this is fun once I find a scene or think up one. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy this one! Also, this one is gonna be short compared to the others.

Gabriel didn’t know what he was in for when he popped into the cabin, invisible, to check up on Sam. The first thing he heard was yelling from behind him and he turned. He could see John standing there, towering over Sam, sternly yelling at the boy. He also noted that Dean wasn’t there for whatever reason.

 

“Samantha Winchester, you are NOT a boy! You were born a girl and that is what you are!”

 

“Nuh uh! I researched it at the public library!” Sam told John. “There’s loads of other people out there like me!”

 

“Well, they are wrong! You are a girl, sister and daughter!”

 

“No! I’m Samuel Winchester, boy, brother and son!”

 

There was a loud smack, causing Gabriel to go ridged. Sam’s head was had snapped off to the side from John’s slap to his cheek, resulting in those brown eyes filling up with tears. The archangel felt is grace flare as he forced himself to hold back. He couldn’t reveal himself, not now.

 

“Do NOT use that tone with me! Now, get your ass into your room!” John pointed to the said bedroom and watched as his child bolt inside it. He crossed his arms before sitting on the chair with a sigh.

 

Gabriel followed Sam and watched as the boy flung himself on the bed, crying into his pillow. The Archangel watched the boy for a moment before getting an idea. He snapped his fingers quietly, making a small red lollipop appear on the bedside table with a sticky note attached. He glanced over at Sam before he disappeared and went off.

 

Sam slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes before something yellow caught his attention from the bedside table and looked over. A yellow sticky note was attached to a cherry lollipop, which was a surprise. He knew that there was no candy anywhere in the cabin, so where did this come from?

 

He looked around before picking up the sticky note and read it. The corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly before picking up the candy and unwrap it, putting it in his mouth. He laid back down and reread the note.

 

_ Don’t listen to what he says Kiddo, _

_ You’re you, no one can change that. _

_ You’re the man. _

_ -G.A _


End file.
